Joker x Ciel
by KITTY nya6666
Summary: A romance between a ring leader and a Nobel. plus some jealously issues with a demonic butler. Very first fan fiction on here so happy hope you enjoy and yes weird pairing I know. also some Sebastian x Ciel moments Doll too.
1. Chapter 1

Joker, The ring leader of the circus. He was quite lonely, even though he wouldn't admit it but doll knew she seen him always frowning. She thought she could cure it but no she was like a sister to him not a lover to be quite honest he really wasn't attracted to females. He thought that was an issued because he figured that dagger or jumbo wouldn't go anywhere near him. The only person who did know this secret was Snake he didn't mind he even told him that they wouldn't care since they're all like family they should be accepting.

The trouble wasn't that he was gay he was more on who he found attracted. It started with Dagger, when Dagger and he once took a bath he couldn't avoid what he felt. He had to quickly leave and thankfully Dagger hadn't notice a single problem that was wrong with him. He then started to wonder what his care taker he called father would think. Distracted in his own thoughts he didn't hear Doll coming in his tent. He jumped a little when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, it's you doll" looking up at her he noticed her male like features. Maybe that's where it all started.

He thought about it "Joker. I know. "Its fine we still love you." He looked up at her and grabbed her pulling towards him crying feeling all his emotion build up going away. "Does everyone know?" she smiled at him petting his head "Yeah." Beast walked in smiling slightly with jumbo and dagger and the two small twins. "Snake told us about it and we understand." They all circled around him and smiled "besides we need to see you smiling and happy again!" Dagger cheered happily. After that they got ready to do the show.

A couple weeks later they traveled to London. When arriving they saw all the nobles and peasants walking around staring and clapping at them. Jokers notice a pair of eyes on him and he saw a small little girl with blond swirly pig tails and emerald eyes. He smiled straight at the girl pulling out flowers out of thin air he strolled to the young miss and handed her the banquet of flowers " 'ere you go miss" She smiled big and bright. "Thank you so much!" he then took notice of a boy right next to here. "Eyes just like the hope diamond" he whispered to himself. The boy instantly looked up and stared straight into his own purple ones. "Sebastian! Let's go." With that the boy turned on his heel and walked off.

Joker grinned down at the girl "My what a rude boyfriend you have." She laughed "Don't worry sir, he's always grumpy. Where is the circus going be located?" He patted the small girls head "right smack in the center of town!" She nodded and ran off towards the boy yelling at him "beautiful, such beautiful eyes." Thinking, on his way back, walking to the tents.


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler; Meeting Joker

Ciel frowned down at the letter he had received from the queen. He looked up to see the butler grinning at him. A Scowl on his face "What?" harsh spoken words coming out of his lips. The butler just ignored the rude boy walking u besides him. "We have a guest my lord." Ciel looked towards the tall raven haired male. "What do they want?" looking at his butler suspiciously. The raven haired male walked out the door. He rested his head on the palm of his hand. A soft knock echoed throughout the room. "Come in." A male with orange hair with a toothy grin waved at him. "Hello I am Joker!"

Ciel's eye twitched at the sight before him. "Why are you here?" The man who called himself Joker Seated his self-down in the chair right in front of him. The words he thought he would never hear came out of the man's mouth. "Where's Lizzy?" "Sebastian!" Strolling in the room he placed a small cup of tea and a small dessert plate in front of both the males. "What is it my lord?" The orange haired male munched on the dessert in front of him "This is delicious!" grunting, Ciel rubbed his forehead "Why do you want to see Lady Elizabeth?" Joker smiled at the beautiful blue eyed boy.

"Simple! She invited me over and gave me this." He handed over a small piece of paper with the address they were living at. Sebastian's eyes widen at how a small girl can remember such a long address. "Oh, well she's not here right now." A pout was put on joker's face "ah, I see well tell her I came over." Before he left he handed two single tickets to the earl. "These are for her and her sweet maid Paula" Ciel had a sudden jealous pain in his heart 'how can he think Paula is sweet.

The Man bowed towards the two. "Hope to see you at the circus!" He was soon gone. Ciel looked at Sebastian. Feeling his stare he looked down at the young Earl "What is it my lord?" He looked down at the letter he had opened before the Man had walked In. "I guess we really do have to go to the circus. Inside he felt something he only felt towards Sebastian. This Orange haired man, full of joy and energy. "Come Sebastian we must go with Lady Elizabeth to make sure she is safe." The Butler just nodded but sensing something was up with his lord.

Note: As you can tell this story does not follow the story line. There will be some parts but this is more of a fluffy story for my shipping. Thanks for reading this and sorry if it was too short I will try to update more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before the show

Finally, the sun had set down on the horizon. Carnival lights turning on, the unsecure rides starting up, one at a time. Music started to play and noises of children laughter was heard here and there, surrounding the grounds with the atmosphere of happiness. The tall man with orange hair walked out and looked around searching for those eyes. A tug was felt on his pants as his eyes traveled down and smiled down to a little girl "why? Hello love where is your mummy and daddy?" she tilted her head to the side and stretched out her hands, begging to be picked up, tears slowly to beginning to surface. "There, there love calm down" gentle as if she were a feather he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. He swiftly walked through the slowly growing crowds of the fair grounds. "Now where was your mummy last?" the small little one pointed towards the entrance where a woman and a man with scowls etched on their faces stood. Joker sprinted towards the couple and tapped on the man's shoulders "Excuse me, but I believe this little beauty is yours." After the quick reunion between the family, He walked back towards the tents until he heard the crunching of feet behind him. Looking over his shoulder he smiled at the young earl. "Aye! You made it! And dressed for the occasion!" he bended down and let his eyes scan him for he was wearing carnival wear.

The young Phantomhive just let his scowl deepen etched onto his smooth skin. The man clad in black stood next to him, silent as he observed the scene taking place in front of him. It felt disgusting, just like back at the Mansion. Sebastian let his eyes drift towards a young boy with brown hair and freckles, maybe female. He decided to leave his master for the time being and see what this young brat wanted. Quickly he stood in front of the young female; he determined this by the scent she was wearing. "Hello there, you are very horrible at being discreet young one." She stared through his eyes and replied softly "You are not what you seem." With those words she turned and walked away before turning around and smiling brightly "Enjoy the show!" he went back to his stoic look and walked back standing silently on the side of his lord.

"NO!" the giggles of joker could be heard miles away. Apparently when his butler decided to go check on the spying female, the orange haired male asked Ciel if he wanted to be part of the show but on one condition that he must smile. "I don't have to smile for you!" joker just grinned like the Cheshire cat he was and shrugged his shoulders "suite yourself, but if you do I can give you information the queen is looking for." The nagging feeling in the young lords' head was chewing him out and finally he let out a breath. "Fine." Joker cheered and clapped, dancing around the tent and finally bended down to peck the young boys cheek "See you out there!" red bloomed across his face while his hand rubbed his cheek "Gross." Sebastian just let out a chuckle while Ciel gave him an angry pout. "Do not worry my lord, you look cute." Pinching his cheek "let go, you assbutt! "Swatting his hand away from his face.

As the show was about to start Joker came back to the young lord and his demon. "Let us all break a leg tonight!" until he saw that he interrupted the earl's and his fiancée's meeting. If you could call it that since it was Elizabeth just squeezing the daylights out of her soon to be husband. "...Good luck!" and he went back to his tent. "Joker!" the voice of a young girl called out "yes, Doll?" he replied "who are those people?" he turned towards the female and winked "Just a dog and his demon hound."


	4. Chapter 4

It is a short chapter but I needed to update and I want to get the filler chapters out of the way! Hopefully next chapter will be the one! Also my apologies if it is bad.

The circus lights were bright underneath the moon and the lights of the circus tent can be spotted from the docks. The music grew louder and louder as if the tent knew it would attract more people inside. Joker pushed Ceil out in front of the crowd as well as his butler. "Go! Go!" Sebastian smiled at the audience and took a bow while Ceil just stood stiff and gulped. He felt as if something bad was about to happen, as if the ground underneath his feet was no longer there. Which, in his case he was correct. In that moment he was swung up to the tight rope and was perfectly balanced on the top of Sebastian's head. After some acts here and there, people soon began to start packing up and heading back to their homes. As for the Phantomhive and his butler they had to stay, they could not be rude and reject the offer they received from Joker right after their act was finished.

"Ceil! You were splendid!" Joker picked up the small earl with ease and spun him around. A soft pinkish blush arose upon the earl's cheek and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Put me down." He said in his natural monotone annoyed voice. The orange haired man just smiled more and placed him down (not before giving him one last tight squeeze). Ceil looked up at him and joker ruffled his hair. "Where's your soon to be wife? "For some reason ceil did not like that he was thinking about Elizabeth and not him. He shook his head trying to get his thoughts together. Joker saw the earl was in deep thought, staring at his cute little pout he couldn't help but give a small peck. Ceil jumped up started and instantly slapped him "How dare you?! Don't you know it is not polite to kiss someone that has not given you consent!?" Rubbing his face joker laughed and pinched the young earl's cheek "Your face tells me you liked it." Ceil was appalled that that sentence came out of this man's mouth. "It's a natural instinct!" Sebastian came back with widen eyes and looked from earl to ring leader.

"I am glad to see you are making a new friend my lord." Ceil huffed and gave a glare towards him while he simply returned a smirk. "Will you still be joining us for dinner?" the earl sighed deeply inside his mind and gave a fake smile to the ring leader. "It would be rude not to." Joker jumped up and down and dragged both by the hands. "Let us go to dinner!"


End file.
